


[Podfic] Distractions

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: "Have to work harder than that to distract me," Natasha says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447202) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology for 2014! And only posted a few months late, as opposed to over a year. *sighs* I will get better at this crossposting thing. I will. 
> 
> Full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)! It contains awesome ladies, lovely voices, and tons of fandoms! And of course, gorgeous coverart by bessyboo. Go check it out!
> 
> (also posted [on my journal](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8833.html))

Length: 00:03:30

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bAvengers%5d%20Distractions.mp3)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/distractions-1)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!

Again, full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)! Go check it out, it's awesome. <3


End file.
